Coming Home
by 0738
Summary: This takes place just after Resident Evil 4, with Leon coming home to Claire. Pairing: LeonxClaire. Ficlet gift for my friend Brit. This is a MATURE story, meaning kiddies shouldn't read it, 'cos it contains adults doing, well, you know, the 'nasty'.


Leon had a long day at the office. He had to finish giving his report and fill out paperwork about Ashley Graham's kidnapping and return. He was interrogated more than once, because the United States government wanted to get to the bottom of the Umbrella issue. So many politicians that were bought by Umbrella to cover-up the various incidents, and they were now frightened. They were afraid of the public getting wind of their bribes (their multimillion dollar hush money.) so they were trying to find out what they could do to stop Umbrella as quietly as possible. Another Raccoon City, or another incident like France, would cause the public to pose questions they were unfit to answer. Questions they didn't want to answer. So, they had to be discreet and interrogate everyone involved. They needed all the facts, every last detail, and Leon answered questions for hours, under a hot lamp, in a room with no air conditioning. He knew it was a law enforcement scare tactic, but he was a goddamned government agent, not a common criminal. Perhaps they were just attempting to be thorough, to make sure he hadn't forgotten any intricate detail.

Hell, how could he forget any of that? Heads being ripped off, so those insects … those _plagas_ could expose themselves. The putrid living conditions – hell – he could still smell some of the rotting shit and corpses that were laying around.

As long as Claire hadn't been through that. It was a shame that Ashley had been through it, but Leon couldn't bear the thought of Claire running and struggling to survive yet again. He thought back to when he first met her in Raccoon City. Her pretty face overcome by fear, her eyes wide in fright at the horror she had witnessed there, and in France. All he could do was contact her brother for her, but he wished he could have gone instead. God, he was so in love with Claire, he didn't know what he would do without her. She was the only woman he knew that understood him on both the emotional and mental level.

Leon remembered waking up in cold sweats after dreaming about the undead coming after him, and Claire was always there to comfort him. He remembered his heart aching when she cried in her sleep, or cried over her missing brother. Nothing he could say would stop the nightmares, or make Chris appear. All he could do was hold her close, kiss her, and promise to protect her if it ever happened again.

Leon couldn't wait to get to the apartment to see Claire. He missed her so badly, and couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her. He couldn't wait to smell her sweet scent mixed with her perfume. He ran to the nearest floral shop and bought her a two dozen red rose bouquet peppered with baby's breath, and then headed to their apartment complex. Once outside their door, he decided to surprise her. He knocked on the door, and heard movement from inside. He heard her leaning against the door to glance out of the peephole, and held the flowers out of view. He heard her gasp and unlock the door as quickly as her hands could move. She swung the door open and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw the roses in his hands.

"I missed you, baby," he said, holding the oversized bouquet out to her.

"Leon, I –" she stammered as she took them from him. She headed to kitchen to fetch a vase for the flowers, and Leon locked the door and kicked his shoes off. He heard Claire filling a vase with water, snuck up behind her in the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled, and leaned her head back against him, and he inhaled the scent of her hair, which sent shockwaves through his body. There was nothing like the invigorating scent of a woman. He brought his face down to her neck, and felt her tremble when his lips lightly kissed her soft skin.

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear after he nibbled it a bit. Claire absent-mindedly shut the faucet off, and turned to face him. Leon had a look of pure adoration on his face, and it made her weak in the knees. Claire leaned forward to kiss him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to his body as possible, never wanting to end this passionate embrace. He broke the kiss, and led her to the bedroom, where both wound up on the bed within seconds, kissing and caressing each other.

Claire felt Leon undoing her jeans, and she slid her hands underneath his shirt to feel his hard chest. She felt his erect nipples, and pinched them and heard him shiver into her mouth. Leon pulled her shirt off, and then unhooked her bra, exposing her soft, pert breasts. She took his shirt off of him, and started to undo his pants, but he pushed her down onto the pillows, and pulled her pants off, so that she was completely naked. Claire saw that he had a bulge in his pants, and leaned up to caress it, but Leon gently pushed her back down, and started to kiss her inner thighs, then as he got closer to her womanhood, he started to suck on her skin. He heard Claire moan, and she brought one hand down to rub herself, and he moved her hand away. He repeated the kissing and sucking on her other thigh, and then buried his face in between her legs. He started to lick her labia as slowly as possible, and then started to suck on it. Claire ran her fingers through his silky hair, and moaned as his tongue sent shivers down her spine. Leon started to lick, then lightly suck on her clit. Clair bucked her hips up, and when she did, Leon sucked on her button harder, and started to rub the outside of her opening with his fingers, then slowly slid them in to pump her. Claire's body started to glisten with sweat as the pleasure he was giving her was getting more and more intense. Then, he stopped when he though she was wet enough. Leon got on his knees, and pulled his pants off, exposing his throbbing, and erect cock.

"Leon, I want you – _now_." She whispered in a demanding tone. Leon leaned forward and rubbed the wet head of his cock against her clit. Claire pushed her body against it, the touch of his genitals heightening her arousal and sending shock waves through out her body, starting at her genitals. He grinned and rubbed it against her wet opening. Claire moaned and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and slowly slid it inside of her, gasping because of how good his girth felt inside of her. Leon started to pump her slowly, as Claire pinched one of her nipples, and ran her other hand up and down his back. Leon grabbed both of her hands, and pinned them above her head, and started to suck on her left breast. He ran his tongue in circles around the nipple, and sucked it lightly, causing Claire to moan and quicken her breathing. Then, Leon started to suck harder, and he heard Claire moaning in pleasure. He went to the other nipple, and started to pump her body harder in conjunction with sucking on her harder.

"Oh god!" she gasped, and he stopped sucking on her to look at her. Claire's face was euphoric, and Leon leaned in to kiss her. He felt her warm breath escaping her nose, and he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers to gaze into her eyes and pumped her as fast as he could, causing him to moan. Claire's moans were louder, and Leon stopped, let go of her hands, and picked her up to hold her body closer to his.

"I love you, baby." He whispered, as he started to pump her in short, quick thrusts.

"I love you, too." She replied breathlessly, as she moaned and lolled her head back. Claire was oblivious to her surroundings as pleasure wracked her body. She moved her fingernails up and down his back, lightly scratching him when he was moving slowly, and scratching him harder when he was giving it to her fast and rough.

Leon stopped, rolled off of Claire, and pulled her up on top of him. She got herself situated, and then slowly slid herself down onto his penis. She put her hands on his chest for support, and Leon gripped her round ass tightly, as she moved her body up and down on his shaft. She would randomly grip his dick with her muscles, and Leon would flex his dick to make it thicker inside of her.

Claire stopped with the up and down motions, and slid herself down until he was completely inside of her. She then started to move her body in circles, clockwise, and counter-clockwise.

"Oh baby," he moaned while his hands were on her hips, and helping her move her body. "Oh baby, you feel so good," he whispered. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his, gasping and moaning, and he pushed his lips against hers. Leon slid his hands up her back, caressed her shoulders, and put his hands on either side of her face. They broke the kiss, she stopped moving her body on his, and they gazed into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful, Claire," he breathed. Claire giggled when he said this. "I mean it," he added, kissing her lightly.

He gently pushed her onto her side, and turned to face her. He stroked the side of her face with his fingertips, and Claire rested her hand on top of his as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Leon," she whispered, "I was so afraid you weren't coming back."

"I could never leave you, I love you too much," he replied.

"You know what I mean…" she trailed off, and broke their eye contact. Leon turned her face so that their eyes met again.

"Babe, it'll take a lot more to keep me away from you," he said. Claire grinned and blushed as Leon snuggled his body closer to hers. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both completely oblivious to the rest of the world.


End file.
